Know Your Juunishi and Others Furuba style!
by Serinity's angel
Summary: I was bored so I decided to do this! anyways, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Man, I had to delete this and change the title!old title was "know your stars furuba style". Anyways, heres my regular greeting!

Serinity's Angel, reporting for duty! I was so bored! I didn't wanna do my homework or, work on The Sohma Banquet. So, I decided to do this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba! (sniffle)

First up, Kyo Sohma!

(bright light flashes on Kyo)

Kyo: Where the hell am I !

Me: Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars, Kyo Sohma, madeout with a hot dog.

Kyo: What? That's disgusting! I'm gonna kill you!

Me: You can't kill me Mr. Kitty, I'm a voice.

Kyo: Why you!

Me: know your stars, Kyo Sohma, wants to hug, Yuki.

Kyo: Hell, no! I don't wanna touch that filthy, rat!

Me: Oooh, you wanna touch Yuki not hug him, ok!

Kyo: GRRR... WHEN I FIND YOU I'M GONNA STRANGLE YOU!

Me: Again, I'm a voice, stupid Kyonkichi.

Kyo: DON'T CALL ME KYONKICHI!

Me: Now, you know Kyo Sohma.

Kyo: THEY DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING! YOU TOLD THEM ALL LIES!

Me: No, I tell nothing but the truth.

Kyo: GRR...DAMNMITT I'M LEAVING!

Me: ok, bye bye, KYONKICHI!

Kyo: THAT'S NOT MY NAME!

( Kyo leaves, slamming the door behind him)

Wow meeting Kyonkichi, was fun. Next up...uh, I'm not sure but in your review tell me who you want me to do next!

Please, read and review!

Untill next time, SERINITY'S ANGEL


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hiya! SA reporting for duty. I originally called this, "Know Your Stars Furuba Style!" but I changed the title.

Disclaimer: I don't own it! (crying)

Well, since most of you wanted him next, here's YUKI!

( bright light flashes on Yuki)

Yuki: Whats that bright light? Where am I ?

Me: Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know your Stars, Yuki Sohma loves to wear frilly dresses and stilleto heels.

Yuki: What! Ok, who are you! and where are you!

Me: Ha, ha, ha you can't do anything I'm just a voice!

Yuki: A voice that's about to DIE!

Me: Know your Stars, Yuki Sohma is actually a girl ! He/She is in love AYAME!

Yuki: WHAT! Ok, show yourself where, are you! (seriously angry)

Me: Why, would I YUN-YUN!

Yuki: MY NAMES NOT YUN-YUN !

Me: HA, HA, HA, just like Kyonkichi! Anyways now you know Yuki Sohma.

Yuki: WAIT! They don't know anything, COME BACK HERE!

Me: I don't wanna, YUNNY YUN YUN!

Yuki: come say that to my face!

Me: don't have to, bye bye!

Yuki: (inraged, leaves slamming the door behind him.)

Me: does everyone have to slam the door? Oh, well!

Heh, heh meeting Yun-Yun was almost as fun as meeting Kyokichi! I'm not sure who's next, maybe Hiro. But, if you really want someone please tell me in your review!

Anyways, until next time,

SERINITY'S ANGEL 


	3. Chapter 3

SA: Serinity's Angel reporting for duty! well, orignally I planned to do Hiro next, but then all these Ideas came into my head for Haru, so he is !

(bright lights flash on Haru)

Haru: where am I? am I lost again? am I in jail?

Me: Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars, Hatsuharu Sohma, is a KLUTZ !

Haru: Actually I'm quite stable, thank you.

Me: Hmph, Know your stars, Hatsuharu Sohma, Hates, RIN SOHMA !

Haru: NO! I LOVE HER! (he went black, that's greaaaaat)

Me: If you don't hate her than why, were you eating, HORSE MEAT !

Haru: YOU HAVE NO PROOF OF THAT! ( I love to provoke his black side he's way hotter when he's black)

Me: Oh, really, (pulls out a picture of Haru eating a horse meat sandwich)

Haru: (returns to white mode) Ok, I admit! I couldn't help myself, It tasted so good! Please, don't tell Rin. She'd never ever forgive me!

Me: Don't worry I won't. ( ok, ha ha I totally lied! I'm so gonna tell her when I interview her! heh heh)

Haru: Thank you.

Me: Your welcome, you can go now.

Haru: ok, bye.

Me: bye, sucker ( ha ha ha)

Haru: what did you say?

Me: nothing.

Haru: ok

(Haru leaves shutting the door behind him)

Well, ha ha Haru thinks I'm not going to tell Rin! ha I so am! Anyways, In your review tell me who you want to see next and I'll see what I can do.

unitl next time,

SERINITY'S ANGEL 


End file.
